Stuck like this
by Kris. Warrior of Death
Summary: Flare, a seventeen year old trapped inside her fifteen year old body, is the Elrics next assignment to bring in to Mustang. She on the other hand, want's nothing to do with the world besides to be left alone and ignored. But when she's taken to see Mustang, she finds out that he is her brother. So what do you think happens? Read and find out. R&R no flames


**Hey everyone, Kris here.**

**So my first Fullmetal Alchemist story, YAHOO!**

**_DISCLAIMERS_  
**

**_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist otherwise, Flare would be a character in the series._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**POV in the third-person.**

**A DREAM, the future.**

_"Joe you dirty bastard!" A young girl, about the age of fifteen screams as her transmutation circle starts to back fire, lashing out on her. She's in Ishval, the last place anyone would think to look for someone with her intentions. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" she screams as blue light wraps around her and removes her from sight. All at once, the light vanishes and the girl is nowhere to be seen._

_"Well... Isn't this a nice surprise?" A voice says, the girl opens her eyes and finds herself in a white room that seemed endless. The voice that spoke seemed like several talking at once._

_"Who are you, you son of a gun?" She asks looking around._

_"My my, quite a dirty mouth." The voice says in a disapproving tone. She turns around in circles, getting agitated._

_"More like where are you." She mumbles to herself._

_"I am right here." The blonde stops turning and her vision focuses on a vaguely visible person. They were all white, a fussy black air around them, the only thing recognizable on them was a large mouth. "To answer your previous question, I am known as many things, the Truth, the Universe, God, everything and anything, I am you." The girl's face whitens as she takes in this knowledge _

_"Why am I here?" She asks Truth. Truth shrugs._

_"Couldn't tell you, you didn't commit any Sins. What was it that you were trying to transmute?" The girl shrugs. Just then a large door behind the girl opened and several hands started pulling her throw. _

_"What is this?! What's going on?!" Truth only smiles. The door closes and the girl is submerged in darkness._

* * *

**THREE YEARS AGO**

"Aah!" the girl wakes with a start as the nightmare feels freakishly real. "It was just a dream, just a dream, you're fine." She breathes to herself.

"Death?" A male's voice asks from the shadows of the trees the girl lays under, it is midnight, the only light from the stars. "What's wrong?" Death shakes her head.

"It's nothing Luke, just a nightmare." Something shifts in the shadows then a body lays down next to Death.

"What about? You can tell me." Death breathes deeply.

"The same nightmare I've been having for a while now, remember two nights ago?" She asks.

"Yeah, you waved it off though. Same dream?" Death nods then laughs slightly.

"It's probably something stupid, I'll see you in the morning, night." The blonde rolls over to her side and shuts her eyes as Luke goes back to his space in the shadows.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

**Older brother:15 Younger brother:14**

ED'S POV

"Fullmetal! My office!" Mustang called 'Oh great, what does he want now?' I thought as I trudged to Mustang's office with Al following. I opened the door and came in, Al was half way in when Mustang said "Just Fullmetal." Al nodded sadly and shut the door as he left. I faced the man

"What's this about?" I asked, crossing my arms

"I have an assignment for you. I need you to find someone for me." I laughed

"You mean like a girlfriend? haha! Not likely." I said between snorts, earning a scowl

"No" He pulled a folder out of his desk and handed it to me "I need you to find her." I opened the folder and saw a picture of a purple eyed, angry faced, dirty blonde haired girl, glaring heatedly at the camera.

"Why? Why me and not one of the Lt.s? " Mustang seemed edgy which was rather odd for him

"Because you're closer in age with the girl and you'll probably have better luck with her then the Lt.s will. Her name is Flare but she goes by Death." I raised, an eye brow "She was seen today in town, in the market place but that was over an hour ago. I need you to find her and persuade her to come here." I gave him a suspicious look

"No strings attached?" Mustang shook his head "Okay but Al gets to come with me." He shrugged

"Just don't scare her." I turned to leave "And please be careful with her."

"Yeah whatever." I as I waved a hand dismissively.

* * *

"So we have to find a girl and bring her back to Mustang?" Al asked as I finished filling him in on the situation. I nodded "How are we supposed to find her?" I showed him the picture of her "Oh, never mind." I laughed

"Yeah let's just-" Al stops walking and squints at the picture "What is it?"

"This picture says it was taken two years ago. How is that supposed to help us?" He asked, showing me the date on the photo. I groaned

"Ugh, Mustang!" Now I'm pissed

* * *

ROY'S OFFICE AFTER ED AND AL LEAVE

Lt. Hawkeye walked in colonel Mustang's office to see him sitting behind his desk, fingers laced in front of his face, eyes shut

"Sir?" he opened one eye and peered at his first lieutenant "Is everything okay?" The colonel straightened and removed his hands from his face.

"You know I was adopted correct?" Roy asked the Lt. who nodded. "Well it appears my birth mother had a child seventeen years ago but died shortly after. The child lived in a foster home till she was ten." The Colonel paused to push the document he showed the Elrics towards Riza. "She had been the group known as Savage since she was twelve, Death she's just known as Death." He finishes. Riza stares at him.

"Your biological sister is Death? The thief?" he nodded "Why on earth would you send Edward and Alphonse to get her?! If she's taken down full-grown men like the news says then they're gonna need back up." Mustang chuckled

"That's mostly why I sent them alone." Riza looks at him disapprovingly but laughs.

* * *

FLARE'S POV

"Come on, work with me here." I said as I hacked off a fair ten inches of my dirty blonde hair to make it elbow length again. You'd think after an alchemy incident that happened two years ago that caused me not to age, my hair would stop growing too. Wrong! Instead it grows like four times its normal speed!

The incident happened when I was fifteen, I have a seventeen year old soul but I look fifteen. I can't remember what I was trying to do but after five or six months, I realized I wasn't aging. So I have to keep moving around so people don't find out about me. I know there are people who are looking for me but they don't know what I can do, they've tried it all and still can't get to me. I'm hoping I can stay here longer though, no one seems to bother me, mostly because of the way I look, dress and act.

I always wear a black long-sleeved shirt with a tank top underneath, black gloves, jean shorts and black combat boots. I try to keep my hair up but wind up failing and having to put up with it being a sloppy pony tail.

I've seen some pretty weird things and done some scary things too. For instance, from my right elbow down is metal, it's been that way for eight years. So it didn't surprise me to see a suit of armor walking down the street. I was standing in front of a small vendors stand when I heard a familiar voice

"Hey look" '_Ooh noo_' "It's Death. Joe can we get her?" '_Not these bozos_' I started running before I heard Joe's answer and heard pounding foot fall as I raced down the street. _'How do I ditch these morons? Huh? Alley_!" I turned down a tight alley way and kept sunning, cutting corners and dodging people. I came to a dead-end, breathing rapidly, hoping I'd lost them. I hunched over, grasping my knees for support and trying to catch my breath.

"There she is!" '_Great'_ I looked up to see the five morons closing in on me. They used to be like a family to me, then they all changed, Luke was the only one in that group that I still thought was civilized.

The leader was Joe, an ugly man with a jagged scar on his forehead and really greasy brown hair, falling in his moss-green eyes. He wore a pair a black pants, black boots and a sleeveless police jacket. He was the leader cause he was the strongest and the smartest of them all which isn't saying much. He's got the I.Q of a pigeon. Luke was smarter though but he never let on about it.

His second was a bean pole of a guy named Baron who always had this evil glint in his ruby-red eyes and always kept his yellow, unkempt hair in a messy fringe, covering his left eye and his clothes were a pair of baggy pants and a loose, ripped shirt.

Then there's the twins, Jared and Marco, their crazy red hair hung in tangles in the face, practically covering their water blue eyes and always had a villanous grin. Jared wore jeans, black boots and a grey sleeveless top, Marco wore brown trousers, brown boots and a regular shirt.

Then there's Luke, he's the youngest out of all of them, he never took much part in these things so he kind of just stood there. His jet black hair hung past his shoulders and in his silver eyes, he was wearing a pair of shorts, sneakers and a blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" 'Huh?' I looked behind the men and saw a boy and the suit of armor I'd seen. The boy was rather short with long blonde hair tied back in a braid wearing black pants, a black top, red trench coat, gloves and black boots. The gang looked at them and laughed

"Yeah, okay little shorty." Baron shouted which set the blonde off

"Shorty?! Who are you calling a shorty?! I'll 'shorty' your sorry butts to jail!" Even Luke was snickering now.

"I'd like to see that!" Joe shouted at him. The blonde smiled evilly.

"Okay then." He clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground as blue electricity streaked towards the gang. The impact threw me back, knocking me to the ground and showering me in dust. I heard some cursing and coughing as the dust settled. Once it did, a large, tightly wove cage surrounded the group. All were glaring daggers at the blonde but Luke was watching me.

"Brother... The girl." The armor was pointing at me with little emotion since he was a suit of armor, he didn't have much change to his face. The blonde looked at me then pulled a piece of paper from his jacket. He looked from it to me then back again

"Flare?" _'Huh? What did he just call me?_' I stared at them

"It is her but... She looks just like... She did two years ago." The armor said

"Okay, who are you and how do you know me?" I asked, taking a step back and bawling my hands in to fists. The blonde held his hands up, trying to calm me down

"It's okay, we just wanna talk. I'm Edward and this is Alphonse, we're the Elric brothers." I held back a snort.

"You mean you're the great Fullmetal alchemist?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh "But... you're a kid." He glared at me

"I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen years old! And I'm not a short, little, pip squeak!" I laughed this time

"I never said you were, but now that you mention it, you are pretty short for a guy." He started throwing a hissy fit which lead to Alphonse trying to calm him down

"Brother, please calm down."

"Well this was fun, but I'm out of here." I was walking past the two when something grabbed the back of my shirt, causing me to land almost face first. My first instinct was to lash out at whatever tripped me so I kicked and made contact with something, earning a surprised yelp and a few cuss words

"Ow! Flare!" I looked up to see Edward jumping around, holding his right leg.

"Don't call me that!" I shot at him "And don't grab me again!" He glared at me

"Well don't kick me again!" He retorted "And why can't I? Flare is your name."

"Not anymore and if you don't want someone to kick you then don't fricken grab them by the shirt!" I shot back, standing up and brushing dust off my shorts. He growled at me to which I just snarled back.

"Well if you had stayed long enough for us to tell you something then I wouldn't have had to get your attention that way!" You could practically see steam coming from his ears and feel the anger coming off him.

"Well I'm listening now so why don't you explain the whole thing?!" I crossed my arms and stared him down

"Fine! I will, the colonel had asked us to find you and bring you back to him. I don't know why, he just said to do it so if you could just come with us for a good twenty minutes and see what the hell he want's than Al and I can go back to looking for a philosopher's stone!" Alphonse was trying to keep Edward under control but wasn't succeeding

"Well I hate to break it to you but I'm not going to see anyone. So if you don't mind I'll be leaving now." Edward got over his rant and stood in my way

"Not likely, you're coming with us." I laughed

"And if I don't want to?" He smiled smugly and I got worried

"I don't think you have a choice." The next second I felt myself being lifted off the ground then held against metal. I struggled but it led nowhere.

"Flare, please stop." Alphonse's echoed voice rumbled in my ears. I finally stopped but glared daggers at Edward, he just smiled all innocent like.

* * *

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

ROY'S OFFICE

"Would you stop glaring a me?" Edward asked. I didn't answer "It's only twenty minutes Flare, I think you'll survive." I didn't move

"Flare..." Alphonse sounded pleading. We were sitting in this Roy Mustang's office, waiting for him to get back from.. Where ever he was. I was leaning against the desk placed in the middle of the room, glowering in Edward's direction. A moment later, the door opened and a tall man with black eyes and hair walked in wearing a dark blue suit sort of thing with gold buttons, chains and gold-rimmed pockets. A women followed him, she was also wearing a dark blue suit like outfit, her blonde hair was in a folded bun with the top sticking up in spikes and she had dark brown eyes.

"Fullmetal" The man directed at Edward, then turned to me "Uh hi..." I raised an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, hi. I'm here now, what is it?" I asked incredulously. He took a deep breath but it was shaky, the woman looked at him worriedly, even Edward and Alphonse seemed to think this behavior was strange.

"Sorry we had to meet like this, my name is Roy Mustang." I nod. The woman turned to the boys.

"We should leave sir, this is after all a family matter, we shouldn't be here." Roy didn't seem to know what to say

"Uh I guess."

"Come on you two." Edward and Alphonse got up and followed her out. Once they left I kind of relaxed but my tension flared up when I realized she said 'Family matter.' I looked at Roy.

"What did she mean by that?" Roy looked anywhere but at me then answered slowly.

"Well, I believe you are... You are my sister." I stared at him, my face emotionless and slack. Rage boiled inside me.

"Then where were you all those years while I was living in that crappy foster home?!" I shouted, tears welling up in my eyes. Roy looks down and nods.

"I know but I was in your same position, I was in a foster home for the longest time, I didn't know that my mother had lived until very recently, let alone that she had another child. I'm sorry." I let my head fall and tried to calm down. "Why are you wearing a long-sleeved shirt and gloves but shorts instead of pants?" Roy asked, clearly confused by the matter.

"One reason only." I pulled the long-sleeved shirt off and stripped the gloves to reveal the auto mail forearm and hand. '_Ah... That's better...'_ I thought as the cool air wafted over me. I tugged the black tank top down, covering the weird tattoo I had on my waist. Never knew how it got there, just that one day after the accident it was there. It was obviously an alchemy circle but not like any I'd ever seen and I'd seen a lot, this one didn't make sense. 'Wait...' "Roy... Are you a state alchemist?" He nodded

"The Flame Alchemist and the colonel, why?" I lifted the tank top where the mark was and turned so it faced him.

"Do you know what alchemy circle this is?" He stared at it for a while

"Not entirely but I think Ed might." I groaned inwardly

"I have to deal with him again?" Roy laughed at my expression and the way I said 'Him' like it was something vile. "Why is that so funny? He's annoying. And how the hell is he gonna know about this? He's short, annoying and an ego maniac." He laughed again

"It's funny cause I can't stand him either, he annoys me quite often. And he knows because he's also a state alchemist." I groaned out loud

"Great, I get to work with the pipsquick alchemist." Roy bellows with laughter and I roll my eyes.

**Okay everyone, sorry this took so long but inspiration is tricky but it comes with time. **

**I hope you all liked it and if so review please! **

**Anywho I've got a list of one shots on my profile and all you have to do is PM me if you'd like one. **

**So again sorry this took so long and I hope to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Hopefully this makes a bit more sense now, sorry.**

**Anyway.**

**Bye!**

***Kris***


End file.
